Old Endings
by Whomever-you-want
Summary: Sequel to New Beginnings. Phan and friends! The fantastic foursome strike again! High school!
1. Chapter 1

3rd person (Dan)

Ah, the first day of school.

A day of fresh starts and new shoes mixed with the perfect balance of disgust and stress.

And he already knew his way around, but it was something else that bothered the boy:

His friend was in a different grade.

Well, not his ONLY friend, but his best friend.

Sure, PJ was one of his best friends ever, but he had known Phil longer. It was the four of them against the world. Dan had PJ in his grade, and Phil had Chris.

Although the age difference, teachers and students alike had observed one thing:

They were inseparable.

The four of them, facing the dangers of homework and bullies and strict teachers. From the time Dan started school he had Phil. And the next year he met Peej, and the year after that they met Chris. They were destined. They knew everything and anything about one another and they really didn't care for anyone else. There was the occasional talk about girls, the bickering over the best pokemon game, and the chat about maths homework. Talk talk talk.

But sometimes they wouldn't talk.

They didn't need to.

Under the stars, late at night, just appreciating the beauty of the scene.

Going back to the river, the woods, where the four had spent so much time.

Sometimes it was better silent.

Not a word was spoken but questions were answered and conversations were had.

It was beautiful.

It was a luxury.

And he wouldn't trade it for the world.


	2. Old Endings part 2: Return

3rd person (Phil)

It was all back. The routine, the familiarity, the comfort in knowing what was about to happen. But there was also something missing. The unexpected glee that will fill the air and the jolly hopefulness of what was to come.

He was still glad to be back, of course.

Sure, school was boring. The work was tedious, the teachers strict, and the students judgemental, but the comfort was too overwhelming to not be glad he was back.

The whole summer was full of adventure and friendship. And now he was back.


	3. Old Endings part 3: Brand New

1st person (Dan)

"Hey"

I smiled. His voice always did that. Made me smile.

"Yo"

"Ughh. So. Hungry."

He pulled out a sandwich and laid back in the grass with me. Sighing, I shoved some more crisps into my mouth. Break was definitely the best time if the day. I got to see Phil, I got to eat, and being outside always relaxes me.

It was just me and him.

Him and me.

Sitting on the school lawn eating crisps, under the beautiful blue sky filled with puffy white cotton-ballish clouds.

"Blue is my favourite colour, ya know. Blue like the sky."

I smiled. Of course I knew. I had known for ages.

"And mine is navy-black. Like the night sky."

"We're like a ying-yang!" He exclaimed gleefully

I nodded. "Yeah, I spose."

Like a ying-yang. We balance each other out, a perfect mixture of everything. The perfect combination. I smiled once again to the sky, and my brief moment of perfection and peace was interrupted by the sound of the bell. He shot up, and held his hand out for me.

~~~~%~~~~

I waited around the side of the building waiting for Phil. The afternoon bell had already rung, signalling the time to leave our concrete hell and go home. Phil, however, had "extracurricular activities" as he called them. I called them me waiting 'round the crabapple tree until Phil was done drawing or painting or whatever.

I usually took this time to do homework, as once Phil got out he could have my full focus.

Once he was done, sometimes he would sit with me in the shade of the tree. It was one of those times where we wouldn't talk. Silence was our best form of communication. Our secret language that couldn't be decoded by anyone else. Other times he would hold out his hand and pull me up from the grass. We would venture home. Most of the time, we talked a lot on these journeys. We didn't live too far, but far enough to get a whole conversation in. We would talk about our day, talk about Phil's "extracurricular activities" and our classes. Talk about stupid students and mean teachers. There was one thing we never seemed to talk about though, and neither brought it up.

Girls.

We never talked about who was cute or hot, we never talked about who was nice or who we would take to the dance. They just never came up. There were no girls in our clique, as most wouldn't care to hang out with us. The others would only be there because they like one of us, which wasn't very likely. Even if they did it would be for PJ, he's 'good with the ladies' as he says.

Sometimes girls would be discussed with PJ, but when it was just him and Phil they couldn't care less.

Oh. They had made it to the park. This was where they headed different directions. This was the part I dreaded most, and I would usually wait around at the park. Wait until my mum came home from work. Sometimes, at the park, I would see Adrian. He would be sitting on the bridge with his feet dangling over. When I found him like this, I would join him. He seemed so vulnerable it reminded me of when we were little, before I met Phil and before we could stand up for ourselves. My phone would buzz, signalling that it was safe to return home. Jason got a job, finally, as mum told him that if he didn't she would leave him and file charges. So everyday at 6:30 he would limber off to Lowe's to start his shift. At 6:35 we would head home, make dinner for mum, and do what was left of our homework. Sometimes if Adrian wasn't at the park then I would do all this alone. Other times, I would go home with Phil.

But I always had this same feeling, this feeling of imprisonment. Like I was forced to do everything, nothing was my decision. Phil could chase the feelings of hate and anger and _pain_. He could chase them off with his voice. His kind words and soft heart could melt even the coldest of people.

I wish it was just friendliness and thankfulness I felt towards the boy. I hope everyday that something inside me would change. And I refuse to accept it. I will not even ponder on the subject, yet it gnaws at my head and my heart.

No.

It's nothing more than platonic.

It never has been, and never will be.

But the question is:

Is that what I want?

 **oooooh, feelings! That's exciting!**

 **Ill be posting as much as I can from now on! I have a while series planned! (Although I don't exactly know how long it will be)**

 **I love you ALL and I thank you for reading my stuffs!**

 **Peace out,**

 **~Sanden**


	4. Old Endings part 4: Questions

Phil

Being friends with Dan is one the most rewarding things in my life. He's kind and caring but is also very sarcastic and humorous! I know his background, and how hard life just have been for him. While I hate Jason, I'm partially glad for the things that happened to Dan. If they didn't, he wouldn't be the Dan I know and love!

(Love platonically, of course.)

I know if favourite food, his favourite animal, I know which season he prefers and how to make him feel better.

I know /Dan/, and all he is inside. Our friendship will last a lifetime, or even more!

He knows everything about me, (and I, him) but he knows everything about me! Well, maybe not everything..

I've been thinking lately and a though was stirred into my mind, a thought that needed some deep delving and concentration and maybe even some proof!

/maybe I'm gay/

I've never really showed interest in girls, (to which my dad says "you're time will come, and one'll strike ya in the heart!") and boys seem to fill that gap. Although I never realized it before now, boys do seem much better than girls. They're simpler, cheaper, and (in my opinion!) more loving. Just compare warm-hearted Dan to those heartless whores at our school! I KNOW not all girls are like that, but I would much rather hang out with my friends than go on a date with some girl with way too much makeup on.

It's common sense.

It's simple.

It's _true._

Which brings me to one last question:

Do I like Dan?

More than a friend?

If so what do I do?

While it's probably nothing, one can't help but wonder if I'm in love with my best friend...

 **Sorry this one is a bit late, but school is coming to an end and so it's a bit more hectic ?. Finals next week, and then I'll have plenty of time to write! Anyway, love you all and have a good rest of the school year!**

 **~Sanden**


End file.
